This invention relates to a display case and, more particularly, to a totally enclosed display case having a locked slidable viewing door through which a customer can view the items contained on trays inside the display case. Each of the trays are movable by the customer by means of knobs extending external to the display case through slots in the side. A thin sliding bar is contained in each slot of the display case to prevent pilferage therethrough.